Taylor the Latte Boy
by Author XIV
Summary: It's a week or two after Regionals and Kurt has formed a habit of going to the local Starbucks on the way to school every morning. What was once a trip for a pick-me-up is now a visit for flirtation... Written waaay before Blaine appeared; 1-shot song fic


**Yay! Time for pointless disclaimers!**

**•First off, as much as I would love to own Glee and everything entailed with it, I sadly don't. Don't remind me that I don't.  
•Second, Kurt talks about who owns the song down below.  
**

**Without further ado, my first songfic!**

* * *

There Kurt stood in line waiting for his morning latte before school. This was like a ritual for him. He'd get there at promptly 8:00 and find a line that leads up to the door. It bugged him, for that meant that he had to wait.

But even he, pompous, sarcastic Kurt Hummel, could wait eleven whole minutes… only because of who stood at the counter serving the heated beverages.

He had been infatuated by the surprisingly young male server since after Regionals and made it a hobby to come every morning. Kurt was behind only three people and starting to breath hard.

_Okay, Kurt, calm down,_ he thought as the line moved. _You never get nervous. Today, just go up there and ask his name when he hands you your double._

The line moved again.

_Keep it all under control. Breath in and out stead_—

"Next!" the server called to the musing Kurt.

"Oh! So sorry. Hello."

"Hey, how are you?" he asked, continuing Kurt's mid-morning ritual.

"Fine. And my name's Kurt."

_Idiot! I was supposed to ask his name and not blurt mine out._

"Cool. Now I know what name to give when your coffee's done. The usual, right?"

"Yes, that's right." He choked, trying not to succumb to his nervousness.

"That'll be… you know what? Keep the money today. I can see you're so flustered, so don't bother taking your wallet out and spilling the money. After all, there is a line."

Kurt looked back to see only one person behind him, and it was Sue Sylvester. Luckily, she was looking out the window to see Mr. Schuester and whatever product was in his hair that day passing by.

"You're probably right. Thanks."

"I'll call you when it's ready."

Kurt thanked the unnamed server and waited patiently on the side. There he heard all the different conversations going on. Some adults chattered and some teens did to. Kurt only just noticed that Brittany and Santana were laughing in a corner, pulling off their pinky-swear move. It had to mean something…

Then he found himself staring at the boy and actually took the time to take in his features. He was a few inches taller that him… but not as tall as Finn. His build was, for lack of a better term, normal. His dirty blond hair was spiked up all around. There were no marks on his face (none that Kurt could tell, he didn't have a good angle) and had a very thin face. The skin was like pale ivory and did wonders to bring out the hue of his brown eyes.

"Kurt!" yelled the server over everyone's voices, bringing him back from his daydream-ish stare.

He made his way up and took the coffee. Something was off… it smelled like a triple and not a double. Taking a sip, he concluded it was a triple, had extra whipped cream, and it needed skim.

_Did he do that on purpose?_

Seeing that Sue had left, he headed straight for the counter and asked, calmer than he expected, "May I have some extra skim?"

"Yeah, sure. And my name's Taylor."

Kurt immediately blushed (after Taylor turned away, of course) and he could swear his heart skipped a beat.

Taylor returned promptly and handed him the cartridges of skim.

"Will that be all, Kurt?" he asked, stressing the name.

"Uh, yes. Thank you." He responded, lost in fantasy.

"Well, you better get going, or you'll be late for math." Taylor winked.

Kurt could do nothing but turn around and walk out of the store awestruck. There were two possibilities: 1) that this unknown person was a stalker or 2) Taylor was in love with Kurt as much as Kurt was in love with him.

There was only one solution for both: sing about it.

* * *

The end-of-the-school-day bell rang. If it weren't for Taylor, he would have nearly forgotten the Glee Club meeting that day.

On the contrary, actually. Instead of learning school notes and other useless information, Kurt skipped going to the classrooms and spent the whole day on the library's computer. He spent the whole day looking for a song that he would be able to use to express his emotions.

He found one that was nearly identical to his morning by first break and had it memorized and performable by lunch. After that, he felt like staying in the library humming the tune for the rest of the day; why bother going to the last few periods when he had already skipped so many?

Kurt collected his things and walked down the familiar hallway…

And bumped into Sue. Literally.

Sue just stood there, glaring at her star Cheerio! with utter distaste.

"I was saving that morning coffee." She coolly said. "And if you weren't my star, I'd have you hanged and court-martialed for such a dastardly act of spilling and truancy."

Kurt gulped, "You know about me skipping?"

"Naturally. While you thought I was staring at dear William and all the product he could mash in his hair before being late for school, I eavesdropped on your flirtatious conversation with Taylor and immediately felt your affection for him as well as his for yours. What else would anyone who loved show tunes as much as you do to sing out their emotions to that pitiful club that is Glee but spend all day in that poor excuse of a library and search the Internet for the perfect song? Now I'll let you off for that, but the coffee will easily get you an at-home suspension. Now get over there before I cut you from the team, too."

Kurt obeyed and ran as fast as the books on his back would allow.

"Kurt, there you are!" Mercedes' voice scared him so much that he shuddered. She stood in the door of the choir room – had he passed it in his frantic run?

"Oh," was all he could reply with.

"Yeah, we were all worried when you didn't show up for school today. And then not showing up for Glee? We knew something was wrong then since insulting Rachel is, like, your favorite thing to do. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thank you for the show of concern." He said.

"Dude, are you okay? You look really outta whack right now."

"No! I mean… no, I'm just ready to sing my song that Mr. Schue assigned us to find this week. You know, the one about love at first sight?"

"That wasn't the assignment, but I'm dyin' to hear it now! C'mon!" She almost sprinted to him and dragged his body over to his fellow Gleeks.

No one really acknowledged him until he stood in front of everyone.

"Dude, is that a bead of sweat?" Puck asked. "What's wrong?"

Kurt was sure that Quinn would have smacked him then, but she couldn't in her absence (she was still recovering from the baby). He ignored the comment anyway.

"What've you got for us, Kurt?" Asked Mr. Schue.

"Firstly, I apologize for being truant today, but it was an important matter of love- I mean, life or death and couldn't be put aside for after school. Second, I used today to find a song entitled 'Taylor the Latte Boy' by Kristin Chenowet (who oddly enough looks exactly like April Rhodes) because I have moved on from Finn," upon hearing his name, he widened his eyes, "and have decided on this hunk of a man I'm about to sing about. Here you go, Brad."

Kurt handed the accompanist the printed out sheet music, waited for Kurt, and began playing.

_There's a boy who works at Starbucks  
Who is very inspirational.  
He is very inspirational because of many things._

_I come in at 8:11, and he smiles and says, "How are you?"  
When he smiles and says, "How are you?"  
I could swear my heart grows wings!_

_So today at 8:11  
I decided I should meet him  
I decided I should meet him  
In a proper, formal way._

_So today at 8:11, when he smiled and said, "How are you?"  
I said, "Fine, and my name's Kurt."  
And he softly answered, "Cool."  
And I said, "My name is Kurt, and thank you for the extra foam…"_

_And he said his name was Taylor,  
Which provides the inspiration for this poem:_

_Taylor the latte boy,  
Bring me java, bring me joy!  
Oh Taylor the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him…_

Kurt's audience could certainly tell that his truant acts worked in his favour. Everyone started swaying to the pulse-filled flow-y beat. Rachel, Mike, Matt, Tina, Santana, even Brittany (who had no idea what was going on as usual). Everyone!

Even Finn caught himself tapping his large foot, but stopped immediately as he feared that if he showed he liked the song, it would get Kurt to try and win him again or something. Too bad he didn't see that Kurt was genuinely done with him…

After a small musical interlude, Kurt started singing again.

_So I'd like to get my nerve up  
To recite my poem musical.  
He would like the fact it's musical  
Because he plays guitar.  
So today at 8:11, he told me he was playing  
In a band down in the village in a basement of a bar._

_And he smoothly flipped the lever to prepare my double latte,  
But for me he made it triple! And he didn't think I knew  
But I saw him flip the lever, and for me he made it triple,  
And I knew that triple latte meant that Taylor loved me too!  
I said, "What time are you playing? And thank you for the extra skim…"  
He said, "Keep the $3.55," because this triple was on him._

Kurt sang the refrain again and took the time to notice that everyone was relaxed as he sang. That was certainly new, he thought. He took the time to glance at Finn, who turned away, closing his eyes and frowning.

He then turned Mercedes, who looked nothing but truly happy for him.

He looked at Rachel and smirked as if to say, "Go on, you can have him now!" Instead, he just continued singing.

_I used to be the kind of guy who'd run at love when it fled him  
But finally a voice whispered, "Love can be yours, if you just ask for extra skim!"_

_Taylor the latte boy,  
Bring me java, bring me joy!  
Oh Taylor the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him…_

_So many years my heart has waited  
Who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated?  
Taylor the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him…  
I love him, I love him, I love him!_

Brad finished the last few notes and let them ring for a second. Next, there's a wall of applause for Kurt. For clapping the loudest, it was a tie between Mercedes and Mr. Schue.

The school bell randomly rang as it usually does during their rehearsals and meetings.

* * *

_He works morning _and_ night shift? When does he have time for school or anything else?_ Kurt thought as he opened the glass door later that night.

Taylor was just cleaning up from that day. The boy looked exhausted, as if he needed someone for him to comfort him and say that everything would be all right.

"Hey," said Taylor without looking up softly, only proving his being tired.

Kurt responded with the same "hey" and stepped toward the counter. The thing looked dirty of coffee grinds and spilled drink. Some stains in the countertop looked permanent – and Taylor was scrubbing only those spots up.

"You won't get those spots out." Kurt said without thinking.

Looking up, Taylor admitted, "Oh, I know. I just like to scrub them when there's a lot on my mind. Like…" he stopped talking and went back to his scrubbing.

Taking a moment to think, Kurt finally asked, "You're in love with me, aren't you?"

Taylor froze. After a second or three, he finally turned around.

"I've never told anyone this. I hope this doesn't sound weird, but—"

"Taylor, I've known since this morning. Trust me, my GAYDAR was tuned last week and… I love you too. Call it crazy, but I actually found a song about this and sang it for my fellow Glee Club members."

Taylor's next question caught him by surprise.

"You're part of New Directions? Dude, I love what you guys do!"

"You-You know about us?"

"You won Regionals; how could I or anyone not? You guys are better than Vocal Adrenaline, so why not?"

"No, I'm elated that we've finally made a name for ourselves, but to be heard about this fast—"

"I've followed you guys from the very beginning. I've just been shy."

"Do you go to McKinley?" Kurt asked feverishly.

"Yeah… it's a long story though."

"I'm pretty sure we both have time."

"Well, could you sing that song first? I'd love to hear your voice."

Kurt said of course and started singing his song a cappella. He caught Taylor mouthing the words a few times and swaying like his friends did earlier.

Near the middle, Taylor actually joined in. Kurt let him have his moment to revel his solo. During said time, he started to take off the hideous green apron. Only then did Kurt notice that his black shirt read, "Gay is the new black" in stenciled capital letters.

Kurt let him finish the song and concluded that he had an amazing voice.

"Why have you not joined Glee Club? You are sensational! …I'd even say better than Rachel, but everyone is." Taylor laughed.

"And where did you get that shirt? It goes against my taste, but it makes a bold statement and I'm tempted to take it."

"Actually," Taylor started, "I have a brother who my mom thought was gay, so she got this shirt for him the last time she was in New York City's Soho area. He opened it up, thought it was a joke, and threw it at me to be an annoying brother. He actually had no idea that I'd be using it."

They both shared in pure chuckling.

They talked late into the night and shared personal stories, such as Taylor's long story. During their unofficial first date, Kurt learned that Taylor was actually a friend of Finn and Matt's. He doubted that he'd ever have to use that information, but kept it in mind. He also learned that he lied earlier and knew all along that Kurt was part of New Directions. Apparently, Taylor's love for Kurt started when he danced to 'Single Ladies' at the tryouts.

He also learned that Taylor doesn't play guitar; he plays football.

* * *

**It's probably in a format no one's used to, but that's me! Defying order since the 90s! :D**

**I'm not going to beg for comments like some authors (idk who), but they would be gladly appreciated...**


End file.
